


Broken Promises

by IamShe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Completed, F/M, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Hurt, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Robin&Regina, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShe/pseuds/IamShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina was sure that he loved her. She knew deep down in her very being that they would be together for ever. Robin was her soulmate , he had said so . So why did he go back to Marian and betray Regina's trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

Robin had broken her heart one to many times. That one time Regina found him with another girl,Marian, his ex of all people, she felt as if her very soul was being ripped from her body. The love Regina and Robin shared was like no other, but promises were made and broken. Promises of forever, where they would have a family, promises to be happy  _together_. Regina had never felt like this for anyone after Daniel, her first love , and when she opened her heart up again for Robin , she expected him to keep it open  and filled with his love.

All those dreams were dashed because of one " _stupid mistake"._  Robin begged for Regina's forgiveness, but she needed time, time to re-evaluate, time to understand why she wasn't enough. Why her love was enough. Regina clutched at the blankets as she wallowed in her misery. She hated this feeling of self doubt and loathing that her mother's cruelty instilled in her.  " Tal vez yo no merezco ser feliz. Tal vez madre tenia razon. " The heartbroken women didn't even realize that she had reverted to her original language as she whispered to herself. She knew deep down , that her mother was not right, that " El amor es debilidad carino. " was not true. She felt stronger than ever when she was loved by Robin. _" Well look what that love did for you. "_ a nagging voice in the back of her mind whispered. Regina shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, shoulder length brunette curls swinging wildly. 

For a week she had lived like this , barely eating, not talking and crying-oh did she cry. She cried for the love that she felt but knew was lost. The worst thing, was that she knew Robin was suffering too. It hurt to be apart , for so long he had been her other half, but she couldn't go back , not yet. He had to remember why he loved her , and she him. Maybe one day, they're love for one another would bring them together again. And all though Regina felt sorry for Robin, she didn't believe he deserved a second chance ....  _yet._ _  
_

 

 


End file.
